With the development of industry, molding processes are widely used for manufacturing workpieces, for example, optical articles such as lenses and light guide plates. Such workpieces are needed to satisfy often-conflicting requirements or compactness, low cost, and excellent quality.
In a molding process of the related art, the molding process utilizes a molding assembly for forming a workpiece. The molding assembly typically includes a first mold part and a second mold part, the first mold part and the second mold part each may have a mold housing and a core member mounted in the mold housing using location blocks or pins. Both of the core members have a molding surface conforming to a surface of the workpiece. When the first mold part and the second mold part are brought together, a mold chamber according to a size of the workpiece is defined between the two molding surfaces of the core members.
However, a loss of concentricity may occur between the two molding surfaces of the core members after bringing together the first mold part and the second mold part, this may be caused by abrasion of the location blocks or pins and requires disassembly and modification of the molding assembly to repair it, so high costs can not be avoided.
What is needed, therefore, is an adjustable molding assembly.